Desvelados
by Nay R-HR
Summary: El sexto año en Hogwarts no fue un curso fácil para Ron y Draco Malfoy no hace que éste mejore... One-shot (SLASH)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que os suenen de la saga, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner.**

* * *

><p><strong>Desvelados<strong>

Era una noche oscura y sin luna de 1996. El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraba envuelto en un extraño silencio. Eran altas horas de la noche, en las que ya no había ni alumnos desobedientes, ni prefectos, ni gatas entrometidas, rondando por los pasillos del legendario colegio. Todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, durmiendo, sin sentir el paso del tiempo antes del inicio de un nuevo día.

En una de esas habitaciones, la correspondiente a los chicos de la casa de Gryffindor de sexto año, se encontraba Ronald Weasley que, a diferencia de sus compañeros, no podía dormir. Si bien no podía verlos, pues -al igual que sus compañeros- tenía las cortinas de dosel cerradas, podía oír sus profundas respiraciones que a veces se convertían en ronquidos en la quietud de la noche. También podía oír como Harry se revolvía entre sus sábanas y el pelirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría soñando su amigo y desear que no fuera nada referente a _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_.

Aunque Ron se caracterizaba, entre otras muchas cosas, por ser uno de los más perezosos y dormilones de su curso, al igual que todo Weasley que se preciara, esa noche no podía dormir porque la furia, el desconcierto y nerviosismo que sentía no se lo permitían. Soltó un gruñido que fue tan gutural que si alguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera oído habría pensado que había sido un ronquido.

Estaba furioso, muy furioso. Esa misma noche había discutido con su hermana, tras uno de los peores entrenamientos de quidditch del curso, al encontrarla en un pasadizo secreto besándose con Dean Thomas como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Las palabras de su hermana le habían herido tanto que si no hubiera sido por Harry, que estaba allí para detenerlo, no sabía lo que hubiera intentado hacer en contra de Ginny. Sus palabras y el encontrarla en esa situación, lo habían enfurecido tanto, que llegó a dar crédito a las palabras del mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

«_¡Maldita sea, Ronald! Prácticamente la llamaste zorra delante de su novio y tu mejor amigo... ¡Y todo por escuchar a ese maldito hurón! ¡Él fue el que te metió en la cabeza la posibilidad de que la gente fuera por ahí diciendo esas cosas de tu hermana!_», si bien no era justo echarle la culpa a Draco por sus acciones, Merlín sabía que era condenadamente más fácil culpar a un Slytherin, sobre todo si éste era un Malfoy, antes que aceptar que las palabras -y acciones- del rubio le habían afectado más de lo que podía reconocer si es que deseaba conservar la poca salud mental que le quedaba después de esa discusión con su hermana, en la que le había dicho más verdades de las que estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

Desde luego esa semana había sido un absoluto infierno para Ron. Las clases eran cada vez más complicadas. Estaba seguro de que si no fuera por Hermione sería casi imposible para él poder seguir el ritmo de éstas; los entrenamientos de quidditch cada vez habían ido a peor por culpa de la cercanía del partido contra la casa de las serpientes y los nervios e inseguridad que esto le provocaba; además, las fiestas del profesor Slughorn no ayudaban a su autoestima, aunque le animó el hecho de que Hermione hubiera pensado en invitarle para la de Navidad. Odiaba que sus amigos fueran a esas fiestas, o bueno, más bien que fuera Hermione mientras Harry se escabullía poniendo excusas para no ir, utilizando los entrenamientos de quidditch o las reuniones con Dumbledore, como la noche anterior. Ron volvió a gruñir recordando que esa noche fue en la que se topó con Draco Malfoy.

Iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso, haciendo la ronda de prefecto, que en esa ocasión le tocó hacer a solas porque Hermione estaba en una de esas fiestecitas que daba el profesor de pociones en su despacho. Bufó. La única ventaja de ser prefecto era que podía pasar más tiempo con Hermione a solas durante las rondas, por lo que sin ella ese trabajo le parecía tedioso e interminable. La situación se complicaba más porque él no servía para castigar. No podía decirle a una pareja de enamorados, durante un beso apasionado, en uno de los corredores oscuros del colegio, que se separaran porque simplemente la vergüenza le mataría antes de poder hacerlo. Y si se trataban de chicos escabulléndose para conseguir provisiones para una fiesta en la sala común, mucho menos, porque él había sido el primero en hacerlo cuando se daba la oportunidad de hacer una pequeña fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor con todos sus compañeros o en la habitación con sus amigos. Así pues, se limitaba a andar por los pasillos principales, sin esmerarse mucho, ni mirar en los pasadizos secretos o corredores solitarios, donde sabía que tenía más posibilidades de encontrar a alguien haciendo algo indebido.

Pasó por delante de la pared que sabía que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres y siguió hacia delante, hasta detenerse ante un baño, al que entró. Se dirigió a uno de los cubículos, donde cerró la puerta y se dispuso a orinar. Mientras lo hacía escuchó como una puerta de un cubículo cercano al suyo se abría y vio, mientras se abrochaba los pantalones y se colocaba la túnica, por la franja que dejaba la puerta entre ésta y el suelo, que salía de él una persona a la que le costaba andar. Abrió un poco la puerta para ver de quién se trataba y sonrió muy contento.

Si bien no le gustaba castigar, el hecho de poder hacerlo se volvía más interesante cuando se trataba de un Slytherin, más si éste era Draco Malfoy. Era una lástima que Draco fuera prefecto, porque eso reducía las posibilidades de poder castigarlo, pero las cosas cambiaban si el prefecto en cuestión se encontraba ebrio, como era más que evidente que se encontraba Malfoy. Lo vio dirigirse hasta la salida del baño, pero antes de llegar a ella se dio la vuelta y se encerró en uno de los cubículos de nuevo, donde lo escuchó vomitar. Con una mueca de disgusto, Ron salió del suyo y se dirigió a lavarse las manos, escuchando como Draco seguía vomitando. Cuando el pelirrojo escuchó como el rubio tiraba de la cadena, él se escondió en un cubículo de nuevo, donde observó como el Slytherin se enjuagaba la boca con un poco de agua y salía del baño. Ron pudo ver que se encontraba muy pálido y que, aunque todavía le costaba andar, ahora trastabillaba menos que antes. Ron se dispuso a seguirlo, con la idea de entregarlo a la profesora McGonagall. Esta vez ni Snape lo salvaría del castigo.

Lo siguió durante unos minutos con mucho cuidado, pues deseaba saber qué hacía Malfoy a esas horas fuera de su sala común, tan lejos del territorio de los reptiles y con esa borrachera. Entonces, vio cómo Draco se encerraba en una clase que extrañamente permanecía abierta. Ron supuso que Filch se habría olvidado de cerrarla y se asomó un poco a ver qué hacía el rubio en el aula. En ese instante, sintió como alguien lo jalaba de uno de sus brazos y lo encerraba en el salón, haciendo que cayera tumbado al suelo. La persona que lo empujó se colocó a horcajadas encima de él y lo apuntó con su varita, la cual iluminaba la sala con un _Lumos_, que le permitió ver el pálido rostro de Malfoy.

—¡Vaya, Weasley! —dijo el rubio con cierto asombro en su rostro, el cual desapareció casi al instante, aunque en su lugar apareció un discreto sonrojo en la su cara pálida—. ¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de la guarida de los leones? ¿Quizás estés buscando a la zorra de tu hermana? Tengo entendido que por las noches se escabulle para encontrarse con su noviecito —dijo con sorna. Ron pudo notar, dada la cercanía del chico, como su aliento olía a alcohol. Desde luego no era consciente de lo que decía, de lo contrario no habría insultado a Ginny Weasley en presencia de uno de sus hermanos, pero la influencia del alcohol no lo iba a salvar de la furia de Ronald Weasley.

Ron lo empujó a un lado y se sentó sobre él, tal cual había hecho Draco anteriormente, haciendo que la varita de éste saliera despedida unos metros alejada de ellos, y le propinó un puñetazo mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello con la mano que tenía libre. El pómulo que recibió el puñetazo fue cogiendo color casi al instante, haciendo gran contraste con la cara blanquecina del muchacho.

—No vuelvas a insultar a mi hermana en mi presencia, Malfoy —le advirtió, sin quitar la mano de la garganta del rubio y preparando otro puñetazo. El chico intentó tragar saliva, notando como le faltaba el aire y volvió a hablar, aunque con mucha dificultad.

—¿Prefieres que hablemos de la _Sangre Sucia_ de Granger? —le preguntó, poniendo una sonrisa irónica. Draco no podía ni quería negarlo. Le encantaba provocar a Ron. El pelirrojo vio como el chico se ponía cada vez más morado por la falta de aire pero, aunque aflojó el agarre del cuello, no se privó de propinarle otro puñetazo. Draco se revolvió, evitando el golpe y consiguió colocarse otra vez encima de Ron, quedando extremadamente cerca. El Slytherin miró fijamente los ojos del Gryffindor y el pelirrojo pudo ver como algo brillaba en la mirada del rubio, lo cual no supo identificar, pero aun así le hizo estremecer. Entonces, Draco acortó la distancia que había entre los dos y lo besó de forma apasionada. Ron se quedó durante unos segundos quieto, sin saber qué hacer, notando un particular sabor agrio, junto al embriagante aroma a alcohol que desprendía su piel. Sintió como los labios de Draco abandonaban su boca y se dirigían hacia su cuello y entonces, después de ese momento de duda, lo apartó de un empujón y se puso de pie. Miró cómo Draco seguía en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados y con una extraña sonrisa en los labios. Ron se volvió a estremecer mientras salía del aula pensando en que si alguien se merecía el título de _Lunático de Hogwarts_ ese era Draco Malfoy y no Luna Lovegood.

Ron se dejó caer hacia atrás, recostándose en la cama. Ese recuerdo le atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera pasado a lo largo de esa semana. ¡Se había morreado con Draco Malfoy! Después de mucho pensarlo, Ron tuvo bien en claro que eso era una de las cosas más raras que le había pasado en ese colegio que, a veces, parecía ser de locos. Por supuesto, no le había dicho nada a Malfoy al respecto al día siguiente, ni pensaba hacerlo. Ronald Weasley se decía a sí mismo que si él había tardado tanto en reaccionar y apartarse del Slytherin era por la evidente sorpresa ante el movimiento del rubio. Y también se decía que si eso se había dado era a causa de la borrachera que llevaba encima Malfoy y que, seguramente, el rubio ya no se acordaría de nada.

«_Desde luego, es un tipo con suerte el hurón..._», se lamentó el pelirrojo, que prefería olvidar que su primer beso había sido con un chico y, ¡aún peor!, con Malfoy.

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo se equivocaba. Unos pisos más abajo, en las mazmorras, Draco Malfoy, después de un largo día en la Sala de los Menesteres intentando llevar a cabo el trabajo que le habían asignado, se encontraba en su habitación, dentro de su cama, que tenía las cortinas corridas, recordando el episodio que había vivido la noche anterior con Ronald Weasley gracias a una borrachera y que, con algo de imaginación, iría cada noche a un nivel más elevado de todas las formas posibles.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! :D ...<strong>

**Este one es en respuesta a un reto de otro foro... Es lo primero medianamente slash que escribo... Espero que no haya salido mal del todo, :D ...**

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye**

**Nay**


End file.
